Why did you go?
by Rindinkychan
Summary: Lucy was having a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild when Heart-breaking news arrived
1. Chapter 1

I sat at a table in Fairy Tail with Mira and levy. The guild was as lively as ever. However three people were missing. Natsu, Gray and Erza. They had gone on a mission earlier that week and hadny returned yet.

"So Lucy, wanna take a mission with me?" Levy asked staring curiously at me.

"Sorry Levy! I want to wait until Natsu and them come back!" I replied awkwardly, not really sure why. Levy gave me a knowing look. I blushed.

"Be quite, Levy!" I shouted, waving my arms.

"I did say anything, Lu-chan!" She replied, pretending to whistle. I was about to speak when Mira interrupted.

"I heard from Master that they are meant to return today or tomorrow so im sure it would be fine to take a mission." She said this as if she was ignoring the past conversation.

"Yeah, Yeah come on Lu-chan! It will be fun!" Levy said eagerly.

"Well you see I just wouldn't feel right going off on a mission now. I would like to welcome them when they get back!" I smiled awkwardly. I really didn't want to continue this conversation. Levy looked as if she wanted to say something but kept silent.

"Hey Shorty!" I heard someone behind me. Levy froze and instantly I knew who it was. Gajeel.

"What do you want, Gajeel?" Levy asked and turned her head. I forced myself to keep straight faced apparently they were fighting right now. Gajeel held up a piece of paper.

"Go on this mission with me!" Gajeel demanded. Instantly Levy was angry.

"Why should I? You didn't even ask nicely!" Levy replied irritated. This made Gajeel angry.

"Fine! If you don't want, I'll go by myself!" He shouted as he stormed off! Immediately Levy looked guilty. She started fidgeting as if she wanted to run after him. I looked at Mira who had turned away but I could see she was chuckling. I was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Um im gonna go to the toilet." Levy finally said and got up.

"Okay sure Levy!" I said. Levy blushed and ran out the guild door. I glanced at Mira and we bursted out laughing. We laughed until our stomachs hurt when suddenly the guild doors opened with a bang. I turned and saw Erza and Gray! I was about to wave at them when I saw their faces. I got up and ran towards them. They both looked extremely upset. I had a bad feeling in my stomach. "What's wrong?" I asked afraid of the reply. Gray looked at me.

"Natsu….. He…..He… was captured!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I could feel her blood going cold.

"Captured? What do you mean Captured?" I heard in the background. Lisanna. This didn't feel real. I'm sure they were just joking. But

"On our way back, we were ambushed by the Spyder Lynx Guild. We were busy defending ourselves when they retreated and Natsu was…." I heard Erza say sadly. Erza, I thought, why are you going along with such a cruel joke. Natsu would never….

I heard people move towards me and realized it was Gray.

"Lucy, are you ok?" He asked. His voice also sad. I wanted to shout and scream at Gray for going along with this as well. But my mouth wouldn't move. This wasn't funny at all so why were they so determined to keep this up? Erza looked at me, concern all over her face.

"Gray, I'll take her home. You report to Master." She ordered. Gray nodded and walked past me but not before giving me a look of worry. I couldn't understand it. I was going to go on a mission with Natsu now! Why was I going home? But my mouth still wouldn't open. Erza put her arm around my shoulder and gently lead me out of the guild.

I cant remember how I got home but suddenly I was sitting on my couch, with Erza preparing a bath for me. I sat ,numbly, with my fingers wrapped around an empty tea cup. I heard a door open.

"Lucy, the bath is ready" It was Erza. I slowly got up and walked to the bath. Erza stopped me.

"Lucy, about Natsu, I-" I shut the door before she said anything else. I didn't want to hear anymore.

The water was warm and soothing. I stared idly at the water as it shifted as I moved. It felt like it couldn't be contained. Just like Natsu….. I shook my head. Thinking about it wasn't going to help. I stood up quickly and got out of the bath.

When I opened the door, Erza was waiting for me. She looked surprised to see me out so quickly.

"Lucy, can you…. Can you….. tell me what you're thinking? You haven't said a word since you found out about…." She trailed off. But wait! I hadn't? I was sure I said something! I thought back on it and realised it was true. I opened my mouth but no words came out. Erza shook her head.

"I had hoped that it wasn't like this!" What? Like what? "Well I'll see you tomorrow. Try to get some sleep" She gave me a half-hearted smile. I was so confused as I drifted towards my bed.

I awoke the next morning to a knock on my door. I stumbled across and opened the door.

"Hey!" Gray! He was standing at my door.

"Lucy, I need to tell you something. Can I come in?" I stepped aside and he walked in. He didn't say anything for a while and we stood awkwardly in the room.

"Natsu was captured by Spyder Lynx." He said bluntly. I covered my ears, not wanting him to continue. He caught my wrist and pryed them from my ears.

"You have to listen to me! Spyder Lynx is a dark guild. Natsu was captured but Master is coming up with a plan. However we have to prepare for the worst case scenario. That Natsu might have been…. He might already be… Dead" I felt to same sensation I had felt when I heard Natsu had been captured but this was 10 times worse!

"No way…." I whispered. Gray released my wrists. "There's no way he would… Natsu couldn't just-" I felt my eyes becoming wet. I touched them and found I was crying. I quickly wiped away the tears but they kept falling. Now I understood why I had felt so numb. I knew it was true this entire time and had tried to protect myself. I ran towards Gray and cried heavily into his chest. He stood there and gently rubbed my back. I cried until my tears dried up. I broke away from him and found I had left a stain on his shirt.

"Thank you, Gray" I said quietly, my voice hoarse.

"You want to be alone, right? I'll tell Master you wont be in today." He said, walking away.

"Please…" I whispered.

"Lucy?" He turned

"Please don't leave me alone. If im alone, I'll just start thinking about him." I walked towards him and looking pleadingly into his eyes.

"I'll send Erza over. Wait for a little while" He said as he went out the door. When he closed the door my knees buckled under me and I sat on the floor.

***Gray's POV***

Breaking the news to Lucy had been one of Gray's worst experiences. The last hour had been filled with bad experiences. Watching her cry and not being able to comfort was also one of those. Gray knew it useless to say anything, no words would've stopped those tears.

But out of all of those, not staying with her when she asked was the hardest thing Gray had to do today. Gray didn't trust himself to stay alone with her when she was in this state. He couldn't have stopped himself from saying those words he had wanted to say for a long time.

I Love You.

Gray wouldn't forgive himself if he took advantage of her because she was upset which is why he had rejected her.

"Erza, can you go stay with Lucy. She said she didn't want to be alone today." Gray said when he saw Erza.

"I can go. How was she? Did you…?" She looked guilty which was understandable. We had no idea what would've happened when we told Lucy.

"She's upset but she's speaking. Right now she needs a friend" Erza nodded and walked past Gray. Suddenly Gray realized something.

"Why was I the one who told her?" He questioned. Erza didn't answer at first.

"….Because you were the one who she'd listen to." She said simply. Gray was shocked as she continued walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***Erza's POV***

Erza was shocked at first to see Lucy kneeling on the ground. However it was not completely unexpected. Erza still felt guilty over the whole ordeal. It was her idea to break to news to Lucy even though she knew it would possibly mentally break her. Gray had said she was fine but looking at her now, Erza had her doubts.

"Lucy" She said softly. Lucy looked up. Her eyes blood-shot.

"Oh, Erza. Its you!" She said, weakly. Her voice hoarse. She stood up slowly and stumbled. Erza caught her before she fell and lead her to a chair. Erza was happy to hear her voice. She thought she would never hear it again.

"Erza, did Master say anything about….?" She trailed off. Erza knew what she wanted to ask.

"Not yet. Master is trying to receive permission from the council. However its tough because we do not have any proof that Natsu was taken by Spyder Lynx and the council are wary to launch an attack with no evidence." Erza said, sadly.

"But…. But you and Gray are witnesses right? You saw him get taken, didn't you?" There was a look of desperation in Lucy eyes as if she was clinging to straws. Erza couldn't bear to look.

"Unfortunately we didn't. At the time, we were busy defending ourselves. After they retreated, we noticed Natsu was gone. So our argument is invalid." Erza had explained what happened the day before but Lucy was probably in too much shock to remember it.

"Then…. Does that mean….. Nastu will….?" Tears began forming in her eyes.

"No! I'm sure the council will allow it. Even without evidence, Master would never abandon someone from the guild." Erza said, stongly even though that wasn't how she felt. If they waited too long, Natsu would be….. Erza couldn't think like that! For Lucy's sake, at least.

"You promise? Natsu will come back safe?" She looked at Erza, pleadingly. It broke Erza's heart but she smiled anyway.

"Yes! I promise!"

***Lucy's POV***

I had felt relieved talking to Erza. She gave off this strong aura that calmed me. We spent most of the day talking about silly things. Erza told me funny stories that happened in the guild long ago: Levi accidently wearing a hat that made you tell the truth, When Laxus went through his Goth phase. It had all been very funny but I noticed she had been careful about not mentioning Natsu.

"Wow! Its really late. I should go. Are you going to the guild tomorrow?" She asked as she stood up.

"Umm.. yeah probably" I got up and followed her to the door.

"Alright. Gray will probably be over in the morning." Gray. I was still pretty embarrassed over what happened that morning but it would be even more embarrassing to explain that the Erza.

"Umm I can get to the guild by myself. Tell Gray he doesn't need to worry!" I said, smiling. Erza looked worried but didn't question it.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow." She turned and waved.

"See you!" I closed the door. I had felt better being with Erza. It kept me distracted. But now what would I do? I sat down at my desk, hoping I would be able to write something but instead I stared at the blank page, wishing words word appear. I yawned and decided I should go to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to knocking on my door. That's strange, I thought, who would be at my door at this time? I opened the door and…

"Gray! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"What? Im here to bring you to the guild." He said simply. I turned away. Hiding my red face.

"Im well capable of going to the guild myself" I said, pretending to sound insulted. He was silent for a minute. Suddenly he caught my arm.

"Eh? Wait-"

"Your friends are worried about you! Come on!" He said dragging me forward.

"Wait! Wait! I'm still in my pajamas!" I shouted, ripping my arm away from him and running into my bedroom. I breathed heavily. My face bright red. Maybe if I took long enough he would go ahead without me, I thought.

"Take as long as you want! I'm not going anywhere!" He said, startling me. As I was getting dressed, Gray constantly talked to me as if to make clear he didn't plan on leaving until I did.

I opened the door and sure enough he was still there. Before I could say a word, he caught my hand and dragged me out. This was gonna be a long 15 minutes.

"You know, Gray! You can let go of my hand now!" I said, irritated.

"No way!" My irritation was growing.

"Why not? I know how to get to guild!"

"Because you'd run away as soon as I let go!"

"No I wouldn't and anyway its…." I could feel people watching us. So embarrassing.

"Its what?" He asked. Not good! I wasn't going to say it. No way!

"Its annoying! I'm not gonna run away!" I said, angrily. Oh Why did I say that? Nothing is helping.

"So are you saying if you were left alone, you wouldn't start thinking about Natsu?" That was mean. I couldn't tell if he was teasing me or being genuine as he looked straight ahead emotionless.

"Of course, I would think about him but that doesn't mean I'd run away. Like you said my friends are worried and I have responsibilities!" I said. I noticed his emotionless beginning to crack. I saw traces of something. Hurt? But that wouldn't make any sense. I don't think I said anything to offend him. Suddenly he released my hand.

"Ahh I just ! I forgot something! I'll see you at the guild." He turned and ran in the direction we just came from before I could say anything. I had wanted to be alone to begin with but I didn't think he wold actually leave. I continued walking to the guild.

***Gray's POV***

Gray ran until his lungs hurt. He was such an idiot! He already knew Lucy liked Natsu but it still hurt hearing her say that. He had been so careful. Not giving anything away while holding her hand. But now, now. He might have ruined everything! Lucy couldn't realise his feelings! Gray had to make sure of that!


End file.
